saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
Kanzeon Bosatsu
Kanzeon Bosatsu Great Goddess of Love and Mercy (観世音菩薩) is one of the five great Bodhisattva who live in heaven, one who administers mercy and compassion. S/he's the person who ordered the Sanzo Ikkou to go to the west. S/he's the aunt of Konzen Douji and the one responsible for bringing Goku to heaven. Personality S/he is a vulgar, boob-flashing, hermaphroditic, sexy Bodhisattva. It may seem like s/he enjoys spending various trials at Sanzo and the others, but ever since 500 years ago s/he puts his/her heart and soul into watching over the way Goku and the others live their lives. The Merciful Goddess also has a very arrogant side. S/he is also a type of person who gets bored easily. When addressing his/herself in the Japanese version, s/he uses "ore", the masculine version of "I''" that is often tied with arrogance. S/he is actually the type of person who doesn’t want to interfere. S/he likes to observe entertaining performances that will make her boredom go away. Despite of her masculine and arrogant side, s/he has a soft side. Like when s/he embraced Goku after Konzen's death as s/he tells Goku that it was all his/her fault who caused him so much pain. Appearance Kanzeon Bosatsu appears to be a manly female in heaven. S/he is tall, with a masculine body; even his/her face is a mixture of male and female. Like his/her nephew, Konzen, s/he also has a chakra. S/he has long black hair in pony tail and has violet eyes. S/he appears to be boob-flashing and sexy Bodhisattva. S/he wears a long white dress, with golden belt, golden choker around his/her neck, golden armlets, and a golden anklets. S/he also wears earrings, mirror necklace, and a shawl that goes around his/her arms. In Saiyuki Gaiden ] Kanzeon Bosatsu's life in heaven kills his/her in boredom, as well his/her nephew Konzen Douji, until the day a heretical being, "the Seiten Taisei" was brought to him/her. The creature walked right up to Konzen, taking a look of his hair and was amazed how shining it is like the sun.Since then, Kanzeon decided that they are going to look after the creature and leave everything to his/her nephew, Konzen. S/he also stated that the creature's compliment was the best compliment that his/her nephew received. The boy later received the name, Goku. Later on, ever since Goku came along and Kanzeon noticed some changes on his/her nephew, Konzen. Also she noticed that heaven was getting interesting that made his/her boredom go away as she started to like the four of them, Konzen, Goku, Tenpou and Kenren (Even until in their present lives). Few days later on, after Kenren’s punishment for objecting to heaven sending Nataku in missions again and Tenpou confronting Li Touten. Kanzeon tells everything to Konzen what he doesn’t know, realizing that he is the only one who doesn’t know everything making his blood boiled. Kanzeon later tells to his/her nephew that there are things he'll never find out if he doesn't look around. S/he asked this to Konzen, ''"Will you able to continue to be that little kid's sun?" '' Meanwhile, Goku's other relationships with Konzen, Kenren, and Tenpou only grow deeper. Later on the start of the battle started when Nataku was ordered by his father to kill Goku. Kanzeon smiled and said that s/he won't interfere or save anyone of them since the battle belongs to the four them. Kenren and Tenpou try to step in, but it is only Goku's words that are able to halt Nataku's blade. Nataku can't disobey his father and in his only able act of rebellion, he turns his blade on himself. Goku becomes so upset that the metal stress forces his power limiter to break and he takes his true form, the Seiten Taisen. When the diadem was destroyed, Goku killed many celestial beings in his craze. Kanzeon later came and knocked out the Seiten Taisei, but later s/he was punched by Konzen as s/he punched his/her own nephew back telling him not to regret it. So the four then decided to live in exile in the world below. In the end, Kenren and Tenpou died in protecting Goku. Konzen got in the Dimension Gate in the Lower World, but died also, but not before he made sure Goku got to earth. Kanzeon confronts Goku who was just curled up like a rock, immovable. S/he shouted at Goku if he will only waste the sacrifices and wishes of Konzen, Kenren and Tepou. S/he was injured by Goku, but gave him a warm embraced telling him how s/he made him suffer, in the place of his nephew and companions to have met Goku. S/he erased the memories of Goku, but there’s only one thing s/he can’t erased, Goku's name. This was just for the Merciful Goddess own selfishness and his/her one true act of mercy. Background (''Under Construction) Relationships Konzen '''- '''Jiroushin - Abilities In Gaiden, s/he displays enough natural power to knock out Goku after he’d changed into his Seiten Taisei form. S/he might actually be the strongest character in the series or at least have power that rivals that of a war god. Like Konzen and Sanzo, s/he also have an ability to replace Goku's diadem. Gallery ImAGEset_001.8.png ImAGEset_002.8.png|Chapter cover page from Saiyuki Gaiden Konzen 244.png|S/he's a Hermaphrodite ImAGEset_003.8.png|Chapter cover page from Saiyuki Gaiden ImAGEset_004.8.png|Character Sketches from Gensoumaden Saiyuki ImAGEset_005.8.png|Character Images from Saiyuki Gaiden ImAGEset_006.8.png|Nurse Cosplay ImAGEset_007.8.png ImAGEset_008.8.png ImAGEset_009.8.png ImAGEset_010.8.png|Image from Saiyuki Reload Blast ImAGEset_011.8.png|Color page from Saiyuki Gaiden Vol. 1 ImAGEset_012.8.png|Kanzeon's first appearance in manga ImAGEset_013.8.png|The first Merciful Act... ImAGEset_014.8.png|Manga Clip from Saiyuki Reload Blast ImAGEset_015.8.png ImAGEset_016.8.png ImAGEset_017.8.png ImAGEset_018.8.png ImAGEset_019.8.png|Kanzeon from Gensoumaden Saiyuki ImAGEset_020.8.png|Kanzeon from Saiyuki Reload Category:Characters Category:Saiyuki Gaiden